1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, such as a copying machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, multi-function copying machines have been commercially available. Multi-function copying machines typically comprise an image reading section, an image forming section, a facsimile communication section, and a PDL (page description language) receiving section, thereby realizing, for example, a copying function, a facsimile function, a printer function, a scanner function, and the like in one machine. In such copying machines, these functions can be performed simultaneously. For example, while the image forming section is being used for a printer function, the image reading section can be used to perform facsimile transmission.
However, such apparatuses typically include various electrical loads, such as a polygon motor for rotating a polygon mirror which scans laser light, a main motor for rotating a rotary drum, a heat roller of a fixing means, and the like, and thus require a large current at the start-up thereof. In particular, in multi-function copying machines, since a section inside the apparatus may be operating while one or more of these loads are being started, a large-capacity power source is required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention, the achievement of which solves the above-described problems, to provide an image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same.
According to one aspect of the present invention, this objective is achieved by providing an image processing apparatus, comprising: an image reading section for reading an original document by causing an image reading head of the image reading section to move relative to the original document; an image recording section for recording an image on a recording medium in accordance with an image signal; and a power source for supplying power to the image reading section and the image recording section, wherein there is further provided a control means for controlling the speed of movement of the image reading head within the image reading section according to an operating state of the image recording section.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the object of the invention is achieved by providing a method for controlling an image processing apparatus, comprising steps of: reading, with an image reading section, an original document by causing an image reading head of the image reading section to move relative to the original document; recording, with an image recording section, an image on a recording medium in accordance with an image signal; and supplying power from a power source to the image reading section and the image recording section, the method further comprising the step of controlling the speed of the image reading head within the image reading section according to an operating state of the image recording section.
The above-described and further objects, aspects and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.